tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trusty Rusty
* Michael Brandon |season=7 |season_no=7.25 |number=181 |released= * 7th November 2003 * 12th March 2004 * 20th April 2004 * 3rd July 2004 * 10th October 2004 * 14th November 2004 * 15th November 2004 * 26th September 2009 |previous=Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hasty Cakes/Thomas and the Avalanche |next=Three Cheers for Thomas/Hooray for Thomas}} Trusty Rusty is the twenty-fifth episode of the seventh season. Plot When Rusty crosses a wooden bridge, he hits a bump and his driver inspects that the bridge is in early stages of collapsing. Rusty, realising that it may soon be dangerous to cross, immediately hurries off to warns the engines. He arrived at the depot where all the engines were getting their coal and warns them about the bridge, but Duncan is skeptical and says how would Rusty know and that he is only a diesel, as he puffs away, not waiting to be filled up with coal. Rusty tells The Fat Controller about the bridge and he agrees to send engineers to inspect the bridge. The engines have to travel a different route after Rusty's driver puts up a sign reading "Line closed". Meanwhile, Duncan is planning on getting more coal for the journey home, but the coal bunker was empty, so he asked Skarloey where he could go to the nearest bunker. Skarloey tells him that it's on the other side of the wooden bridge, but warns Duncan not to cross it, but Duncan ignores his warnings and he and his driver decide to face the risks. When Duncan arrives at the junction, his driver removes the Warning sign and they puffed towards the bridge. Not knowing it was a mistake, Duncan runs out of steam (via using the remainder of his coal) and stops on the bridge. The bridge then suddenly starts to crumble from Duncan's weight. Rusty heard the news from Skarloey and raced off to rescue Duncan. Rusty pulls Duncan out of the bridge, just in time after the bridge finally collapsed. That evening, The Fat Controller scolds Duncan for his irresponsibility and disobedience. Duncan thanks Rusty for saving him and being brave and The Fat Controller praises him as a Really Useful Engine. Characters * Skarloey * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Rheneas (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Stepney (stock footage cameo) Locations * The Old Wooden Bridge * Sodor Castle * Skarloey Railway Depot * Tea Room Station * Trestle Bridge * Stepney's Branch Line (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-second episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Stepney Gets Lost is used, which also was a deleted scene from Rusty to the Rescue. * In the US version, Rusty says, "Don't use the old wooden bridge - it's dangerous!" twice; first when he warns the other engines not to cross, and again when he rescues Duncan. He only says the phrase once in the UK narration which is when he warns the other engines not to cross it. * This episode marks the last of a few things: ** The last appearance of Stepney until the twelfth season episode Rosie's Funfair Special. ** The last episode where Sir Topham Hatt appeared as controller of the Skarloey Railway. ** The last episode of the Classic Series to feature the Narrow Gauge Engines. ** The last appearance of the Skarloey Railway engines until the ninth season episode Mighty Mac. Goofs * When Duncan arrives at the coal bunker, Skarloey already looks shocked even before the former headed for the bridge. * When Rusty races to the rescue, the scene is mirrored because viewers can see that his number and nameplate are reversed. * When Rusty pulls Duncan clear of the bridge, it suddenly jerks downwards slightly as it begins to fall; this is due to a film cut. * Wires can be seen under Duncan when the narrator says, "A beam snapped." The wires are also seen when he is about to fall, and when Rusty pulls him clear. * The narrator says, "Rusty chuffed bravely onto the bridge," but Rusty is a diesel. * When Rusty moves closer to Duncan on the bridge, studio equipment is seen sliding out behind the cliffs behind Rusty on the right hand side of the screen and again when the narrator says "soon they were coupled up." * When Duncan runs out of steam on the bridge, the narrator says he used up all his coal but coal can still be seen in his bunkers. * Because stock footage is used, Rusty is in his small scale model in the first cut. Merchandise * Magazine stories - Trust in Rusty Home Media Releases es:Cree en Rusty pl:Wierzcie Rudikowi Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes